


A kiss by the Raven

by RikaRov



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaRov/pseuds/RikaRov
Summary: When you come to, you feel like you’re laying in something soft. You nuzzle your face against the soft cushion and try to adjust your stiff posture. A sudden tug behind you, you realise your whole body was binded by a rope, binding all of your limbs. Your hand twisted behind you and your legs were folded tightly.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Other(s)
Kudos: 36





	A kiss by the Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags, don't read if you're not comfortable with rape/non-con contents.
> 
> Have fun reading!

When you come to, you feel like you’re laying in something soft. You nuzzle your face against the soft cushion and try to adjust your stiff posture. A sudden tug behind you, you realise your whole body was binded by a rope, binding all of your limbs. Your hand twisted behind you and your legs were folded tightly. 

Blinking your eyes open in panic, you find yourself in a weirdly dimmed room, across in front of you, you see Goro being chained up to a metal pole. 

His head hangs low and he is naked, “Goro! Wake up! Goro!” You try to wake your partner up while you struggle with the rope. The rope brushes every inch of your skin and now you only notice that you are naked as well. You can feel your pheromones starting to leak out uncontrollably.

Fear and confusion hits you simultaneously as you try to recall how all this happened. You were heading home with Goro after a successful investigation at the police station, you’ve been working with him as a detective for some years now and everyone agrees both of you are the best partners. Sae even said she felt lucky both of you were on the police side.

You remembered both of you rushing to the station with a dizzy mind after a drinking session with your colleagues. Turning in the corner towards the station, you felt something hit you hard at the back of your head, the pain is still persistent even now. They must have hit extra hard to make sure you faints from the impact.

No matter how you twist your hands trying to make the rope loose, it is not happening. You try to wake Goro up by calling him again but startled when you hear the metal door open along with a muffled voice.

“Oh, I know you’re awake! Your scent is so strong I can even smell it from the outside. Let me set up the live stream. Wait patiently, little omega.” You were so panicked that you didn’t realise there’s a camera on the tripod besides a laptop on a wooden crate.

“Who are you? What do you want from us?” You try to sound calm in this situation. The man only wears a black cotton mask on his head like the bad guys from the movie going for a bank robbery.

“Who am I? I’m nobody important, I kidnapped you and your prince.” The man offers, you can’t hear him well through his stupid mask.

“What are you going to do you want to do to us? You come to seek revenge because we break your case?” 

“I’m here to reveal both of you, your masks on TV makes me feel sick. I’ll reveal both of your true forms to the world! Both of you will look beautiful under my lens. Everyone will please to enjoy both of your true forms!” The man said it out loud like he’s giving a speech like Shido, it makes his guts feel sick.

“What if we say no?”

“Don’t worry, little omega. You’ll just have to listen to me and let me fuck you up good, I’ll release both of you. Without questions.” Your breath hitched and your body went cold. “Hold on, let me wake up your prince.” The man walks over to get a metal bucket and approaches Goro, he pulls Goro's head up with one hand, he’s still unconscious. “Wakey-wakey my prince, your princess is waiting.” 

He lets go of Goro’s head and kicks him on his torso. 

“No! You bastard! Do not hurt him!” You shouts instinctively as he pulls a few more kicks at Goro. You heard Goro’s screams from the pain and a few choked cough afterwards, you can’t see Goro’s face with your current position because the man is standing in between both of you.

The man then splashes the water on Goro as he chokes on his breath, “Finally awake, are we? Little prince?”

“Who the fuck are you? What the hell do you want? ” You can only hear Goro’s hoarse voice, his voice hard and commanding as he angles his head up to give a sharp glare. 

You finally can see Goro’s face, except the water dripping down his hair, he looks as lively as you remember him being the Black Mask back in high school. His alpha instincts try to have the upper apprehend the current situation as you smell his scent even from this distance.

“Goro!” He looks over at your direction with a shock wide eye at first, his expression slowly changes to the Black Mask feral as he sees you, _his_ omega tied up naked on the couch.

“I’ll kill you! No matter who you are!” Goro let out his alpha growling at the man in question, the chains rattled as he struggled his body trying to get free. His wide-eyes signaling he could kill the man with just his bare hands and his alpha strength.

“No no no, you have to behave while I treat your omega.” You felt a hand pull your head up from behind the cushion, your panicked scent burst out at the sensation, calling your alpha for help with the instinct of your own body.

“Fuck you! Don’t touch Ren! If you want me, just take me and let him go!” Goro shouts.

“Oh, we want you, Detective Prince. We want to see you suffer as we take your omega away from you.” The man purrs with his alpha voice, the sarcastic tone only leaves you feel disgusted in your mouth.

“Now, little omega, don’t move or you’ll hurt yourself.” You feel a sharp pain at your neck, sending a shiver down your body. A heat starts to spread from the sharp pain all over your body, underneath your skin.

Your breath hitched as your voice trembles, whatever they inject in you, it is making your vision go blurry and your body go limp. You can smell your own pheromones spreading across the room, and you can’t seem to think and only hear muffled voices. You can sense your own mating heat is building up, as more pheromones spread out.

The first man takes the camera from the tripod and walks over to the space between you and Goro. “Welcome to the stream! Like as we teased, today we have both Detective Princes here.” The man goes to Goro first, “Look at him, Akechi Goro, his true alpha form, hiding beneath all the Prince Charming act. You all have been deceived by his disguise, just look at his knot, big and red ready to take his omega. Speaking of which…”

The man walks over to you, “Amamiya Ren, who will expect an omega to work in the police force? Now he is just another omega in heat wanting his alpha to fuck him good and make pups with him.”

You can’t think, all those are fucking not true. But your mouth doesn’t work as you want, you can’t fight back verbally at all. The heat, _your_ heat is making this a lot harder. You look down at the man’s cock, thinking of wanting it in your mouth, use your body as he pleases. You start to drool.

“Just look at his eager face, I bet his ass is all wet right now.” You feel fingers put inside you, you moan and whimper when he pulls out immediately. “Look at him, he’s all ready to take any cock. I’m sorry but you guys in the chat have to see me fuck his hole.”

The man passes the camera to another person, he pulls you up by the rope around your wrist, like your weight is just some sort of grocery that doesn’t matter at all. He sits down on the couch and positions you on top of him, holding your arm with his strong grip. You can feel his cock under your balls as he rock his hip slowly spreading your slick in between.

He places his nose on your neck, where your scent is the strongest, take a deep breath in “Hmmmm, you guys had no idea how sweet his scent is. It is driving me crazy.” He licks your neck, you can’t control another moan out of your throat.

“You fucking bastard! I’ll kill you!” All this while, Goro’s voice has been protesting. The man behind you clicks his tongue.

“You want me to silent him?” The one with the camera asks.

“No need, I want to hear him moan seeing his omega come undone.” He offers evil chuckles.

You can’t think straight, you just want the alpha’s cock inside you right now, your omega instinct thinks that the alpha beneath you is rejecting and you let out a pleading moan, “Please, put it in me, alpha. I needed it, please.”

“Since you asked me nicely,” he rests your back on his chest and raises both of your legs, spreading it in front of the camera, in front of Goro. Positioning his glowing hot cock at your entrance and slowly sinks your body down.

You let out a loud whimper as you take him into your hole, he is so big, it fills you up fully. You can even feel he is hitting your stomach already with just half of them entering you, you’re not sure if you can take him all but you just want that to happen. 

“So big, so full, fuck me hard alpha.” You offer encouragement for the man to start moving his hips, knowing fully he is not your mate. At this point, you’ll just take any cock that can satisfy the burning heat inside you.

“You fucking slut, take me in so well. I’ll give you what you want. Don’t worry little omega.” You can feel the man purrs behind your back.

The man starts with a slow pace, trying to find your sweet spot. A scream escapes from your mouth as his head hits your prostate, he goes on faster and faster, giving punishing thrust. You can only scream at every push he makes, it just feels so good you don’t want it to end, you want it to continue sending your whole body with a tingling sensation that makes your every inch feel warm.

“More! Alpha! More! Please!” You keep begging for more while you don’t even know what is more. “Fill me in! My hole needs your hot cum!” You just want more, you don’t even care who is it that fucking you anymore.

“Ren!” You heard Goro’s voice, the first time after all this happens. You realise your leg spread, your member shaking up and down at the force. A shame of guilt suddenly hits you because you are enjoying another's man cock in your wet hole.

Tears start to form and your moan turns to sobbing chokes, “Go-ro, I’m sorry— I’ll get you out— after I’ve satisfied both of them— but please— don’t, don’t look at me right now.”

“Good thing you still remember our deal, little omega.” The man moves slower this time but with more force, you gasp for air whenever he hits you deep. “Now, come untouched, let your prince enjoy your form as you cum. I bet he will never see you come undone from this angle.

The man sets back a punishing pace, this time with the permission from the alpha, you ejaculate hard with a loud scream. The man is still moving inside you, chasing for his own orgasm. Overstimulation hits you, your head goes empty, your body goes limp and your uncontrollable moans keep on coming out from your mouth.

“Fuck, little omega. I’m gonna knot you until all of your inside only has me.” You scream as the man pushes you down his knot, your loose hole fit in tightly around his knot. His hot cum pump into your stomach and you feel your belly go bigger.

“No! You goddamn bastard! I’ll chop off your dick and tear you into pieces!” Distantly you can hear Goro shouting, your head register three different alpha scents, you can think at all.

After a few minutes, his knot dies down, he unties you and pushes your boneless body forward. You fall face down on the floor, still coming down from your high. The man goes to the crate with his laptop, takes a butt plug and shoves it in your wet hole. 

“You better keep my pups inside you until we leave this building.” You can only whimper as you answer his demand.

“Ren! Are you alright? Please, answer me.” You can hear Goro’s shallow wet breaths in front of you.

“I-I’m fine, Goro. Omega body is made— to do this, after all.” You try to hold up your body with your wobbly arm, lean closer to Goro to hold his face, you don’t like seeing your mate cry after all. “Please, don’t cry. I’ll get us— out of this.” You place your forehead on his.

“Little omega, we’re not done yet. There’s still one more knot for you to take, why not take it here? Right next to your mate, you slut.”

“You bastard! You don’t deserve to take Ren! Not my omega!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll still let you knot his mouth.” The man with the camera before passes the camera to the first alpha, now readying himself behind you. He pulls out the butt plug, your hole and your mouth gasp for air at the same time.

“After the first knot, his hole still wants another knot! Just look at his hole!” The second alpha behind you usher the camera close to your gaping hole. “This slut is all ready to take me in, _itadakimasu~_ ”

The presence of another cock inside you sends electric shock all over you body again, your hold fell limp on Goro and your face fell besides Goro hard cock. Your heat builds up again wanting to satisfy both of the alphas.

Instinctively, you want to ease the hard cock of your mate. Your hand pushes against Goro’s thigh as you push yourself up to take the tip of Goro’s long member. You always knew how Goro likes you to take him in, you start slow at the tip as your left hand runs along his long shaft, right hand on his balls massaging them gently in circles.

Goro moans above you, enjoying your mouth and your slender fingers around his member. 

A maniac laugh comes from above you, the man holds his camera near Goro’s face, “Look at him! Our alpha Detective Prince is enjoying omega taking him in! Where’s your princely form? You don’t need it anymore because you look, PERFECT. Just like this!” 

You can feel Goro shift his body trying to shake off the man’s hand and bite at it. 

“Ah! Such ferocity! Magnificent!” He shifts the camera besides your face to film you sucking Goro’s cock like some delicious last meal. “Ah! This expression of love! When an omega takes in their mate’s member they are so eager and fond. I’m getting hard again just looking at the omega.”

The second alpha still pounding in behind you with a mechanical motion, he sets a pace that you could feel his cock shaping your hole at a comfortable rhythm while you enjoy Goro in your mouth.

“Ren!” You can feel Goro’s body trying to push his hips to deep throat you, but his movements got restricted because of the restraints behind his back.

You understand his signals and take him into your throat, your walls and jaws relax automatically, you dive down slowly to take Goro all in. Your nose hits his stomach, taking in the whole length without much difficulty.

You let yourself hold still for a moment to get yourself used to the invading but welcoming sensation. The second alpha stays still inside you while you take in Goro. You slowly start moving your head up and down with Goro inside your mouth, the alpha behind you resume to his movements.

You hear Goro hisses and let out a groan, he growls in his alpha voice, you know you are doing the right thing to make your mate pleased. Goro’s pleasured pheromones make you work harder for him, as you move your head faster on his member, the alpha also thrusts you harder.

You moan muffled voices into Goro’s dick, you can feel your climax is building up in your stomach. A few more pounds into you on both sides, you came hard, untouched. A few drops managed to spill on your chest and chin. You take Goro’s knot into your mouth and he ejaculates into your stomach, hot cum warming your stomach, you feel bloated just by swallowing all of Goro.

The alpha behind you also shoots all of his pups into your hole. You passed out after that, the feeling is too overwhelming, you only hope at least Goro manages to make it out.

—

When you come to, you awake against something warm and solid. You nuzzle into it, you smell it is the scent of Goro. Blinking your eyes open, Goro was looking at you fondly. You try to say his name but your throat is dry, Goro softly pats your head.

“It’s ok, Ren. You’re safe now, help is on the way. Now rest up.” Goro’s calm voice always manages to give you comfort, your brain is still fuzzy from waking up.

You listened to Goro and closed your eyes again, your body is sore from— wait! You push yourself up from Goro’s embrace and look around. 

You are still in the dark room but there are two ripped off bodies lying at the side of the room, there is blood everywhere in the room. If you look closely, you can see body parts, fresh and bones lying at different spots of the room. 

There is also blood around yours and Goro's body as well, “What happened?” you manage to ask.

“I manage to break free after my knots go down, I- I just can’t let them go after what he did to you. You only belong to me… I wanted to overwrite their scent inside you but you might be hurt again if I—“ You kiss Goro deeply, without letting him complete his sentence. He returns you with a passionate kiss of his.

Goro loves you so much, he always thinks of you first before him. You feel being silly now agreeing to whatever bullshit the other alpha offers. Goro will get you out of here regardless you offer yourself to them or not. 

You feel your heart and body trembles, you just love him so much your whole body vibrates with just him being intimate with you.

You break the kiss and say “Goro, I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> WIPs: Hey! We are almost finished! Where are you going?!  
> Me: Wakes up early in the morning and complete this virgin porn writing on the same day.


End file.
